The Elevator
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Fear has been aroused...
1. Fear Has Been Aroused

_1_

_Life... People experience it everyday... Do you? People die everyday... Do you?... Do I need remind you of... It? It killed... Destroyed the Teen Titans... But, not in the alternate reality... Have you yet felt fear? If you haven't felt it in my story "It"... You will now... Because in an alternate reality... Anything can happen... Especially, in the elevator... Anyone... Including you will die... So, after reading this chapter... Turn off the lights and close the door at night and look in the mirror... Whisper the words,'Die, die, die... I'm gonna die... By It...'. See what happens in the mirror... But, you've been warned..._

In a building, left to rot on the corner of Oriele Avenue... Was a young child... Her mother was in a department store. She had gotten seperated and ran off. She stood in front of the old building staring up at it... She had a doll at hand and smiled. She thought she'd hide from her mother as a joke. She ran into an open space through old bricks. It was dark inside the old concrete walls looked old and rotten like it would cave in. No, lights were at all inside. Just the light from the sun. She walked slowly through the unending darkness... Amazed at the wonderous sights she saw. She was very curious of this building. But, then she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach... It began making her queasy. Then, she felt as if something were following her, trying to catch up to her... She began getting scared. Tears flowed down her delicate cheeks. She squeezed her doll against her bosom. She began running out of fear. She ran in one direction leading her to a dead end. She turned around and ran again. It led her to another dead end. As she turned around a third time she saw an elevator. Its doors closed. The girl wondered close to it and tried opening it. Then, she felt something was getting dangerously close to her. Despite her fear she tugged and pulled on the doors fiercely.Then, they opened slowly. And she ran in... The doors closed back behind her... Then, she turned around... She dropped her doll and screamed.

"Panamai!" Her mother had groceries at hand so, she dropped them and ran into the building where she heard the scream. She then, came up to an elevator. She pressed the red button and the doors opened...

"Panamai! AAHHH!"

Meanwhile, at the Titans' Tower(In an alternate reality) were the Teen Titans. They were doing their usual things like video games, reading... That kind of stuff. The sun was setting and Robin was watching t.v. The news to be exact. It was an urgent news report.

'Today, a policeman found two bodies in an abandoned nine-story building. Police say that the sight was grusom. A mother and child were found dead. Coinsedently, in the elevator. They also say the deaths weren't too far apart. But, they still can't seem to identify the cause. So, how they died was a mystery... Here's Senica, live on the scene.'The news switched to a different location. 'Thanks Cathy. So, I'm here live on the scene of two unidentified causes of deaths. One victim, supposedly the mother, was decapitated and her body was six feet away from her head. The daughter was severely bleeding, but there's still no understanding to how she died. Back to you Cathy.' Robin, then switched off the t.v.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Robin, asked Raven.

"Probably. We could possibly connect it to one of our villans." She answered.

"But, I just can't see a villan that bad... I mean the worst was Slade but, he's out of our way." Robin, remarked.

"Then, there just might be a new villan..." Raven, put down her book and stood up casually.

"I'll get the others." Robin, volunteered. Raven, pulled up her hood and waited for the others. As Robin ran through the hallway the lights went out. He stopped dead in his tracks. Raven, still stood and waited at the door and watched the sun go down. Robin, yelled for the others. They ran out of their rooms and came up to him. Starfire, was the first.

"Oh, Robin, whatever is going on?"

"I'm not sure. But, we're gonna find out. C'mon." Robin, signaled for them to follow. They followed him to the door, Robin led the way out. As the others walked out, Raven stayed in for a few seconds. She sensed some sort of strange presence. She stared around the living room. She then, saw something on the t.v. it looked like blood seeping through it into letters. It read,'**The Elevator.**' Then, bellow an evil smile grinned. Raven, flinched as the blood seeped through completely and fell onto the floor. Raven, was shivering. Robin, came back to check on her.

"C'mon Raven. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"... NO! Nothings wrong!" She yelled.

" Okay, okay... I was just asking..." Raven, then returned to her regular self. As questions arose in her mind. She shook them out and followed the others to the building._ So, watch your TV when you go to sleep tonight..._


	2. It Has Begun

_2_

The Titans soon arrived at the scene. The building was covered in crime scene investigators. Robin, walked over to the nearest police officer he could find.

"So, have you found anymore evidence that points to what happened?" He asked.

"No," The officer began," there's no finger prints, or any sign that points to what has happened. My best search crew is in there right now." The officer dragged Robin into the building.

"Where are they? They were right here... Oh, well maybe they went to a higher floor. Anyways, this is where it happened. The two girls were right here, but no foot prints or anything..." The officer pointed out.

"Maybe they died of natural causes..." Robin, scratched his chin. The rest of the team followed up behind him. Starfire, didn't seem too happy. She hugged herself out of fear.

"It is most dark and cold in here..." She spoke up.

"Um, I'll be outside while you check out this place." The officer left them inside alone to search the perimesis. Robin, bent down and looked at the spot where the two girls' bodies were. There was no sign of any evidence.

"I don't know what happened..." Robin, admitted. He then stood up. "C'mon, team let's go." Robin, signaled for them to follow him. Robin, walked over to where the entrance was, with the team following close behind. Then, he stopped.

"Um... Where's the door?" He questioned,"It was right here I know it was!" Robin, looked all over for it.

"Friends, something _fishy_ is going on, correct?..." Starfire, squeeked.

"HELP!" They heard a voice from down the hall. They all turned quickly to the elevator from which it came from. Robin, pulled out his Bo Staff and slowly walked over there. The others just stood and watched. His steps slow. His heart beating heavily... His breaths full of suspense... He walked carefully into the presence of the elevator. He opened its doors and... A CSI agent was dead on the floor. He watched as he began moving... He moved his face up ,and Robin saw the horrifying sight. An eyeball missing one side of his face burnt off. No lips... He stood up limping. All of his stomach was gone. You could see the insides had been sucked out. Robin, backed away and realized the elevator doors had closed. The thing came after him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Robin, screamed. The others heard him.

"Robin!" Starfire, yelled. They ran up to the elevator door and tried openeing it. It wouldn't budge.

"Move back!" Raven, yelled,"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" She tried her hardest to open the doors with her telekinesis. They finally opened. But, there was nothing inside.

"Dude! What's going on here!" Beast Boy, was freaking out. _But, the only thing that was going on... was fear!... BWAHAHAHAAHA!_


	3. Dead Ends Part: 1

_3_

Raven, looked above on the ceiling of the elevator, the sides... Nothing! Its like Robin, disappeared into thin air.

"Look, we have to keep it together... But, we also have to find Robin before we get out of here." Raven, seemed to have lots of confidence in her voice. Then, noises came from down the hallway, and echoed towards the elevator. It was screams.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Raven, suggested. The others followed behind closely. Raven, turned the last corner from where the screams were coming from. There was two CSI agents lying there on the floor. Blood was coming out from all over their bodies. One of their hands were cut off, and one of them had a slit at their neck.

"... Save... Yourself..." They heard a slight whisper from the back of the room. They turned quickly and saw a little girl standing there. Her hair was dark brown and she held a doll at hand. She lifted her face up. Her eyes were yellow, and she had vicious fangs. She smiled evilily and licked her lips.

"Be afraid, of the secrets of the elevator..." She warned. Then, she disappeared into the shadows. The Titans looked at each other.

"You don't suppose that girls hungry do you?" Beast Boy, asked worriedly. Raven, giggled.

"I'm sure she loves... Fresh meat..." Raven, remarked and walked further into the shadows. The others followed but, Beast Boy, stayed behind making sure the girl wouldn't come back. Then, he saw the others were gone.

" Um, guys...? WAIT UP!" Beast Boy, ran into the shadows. When he was running he bumped into a wall. He rubbed his head and looked up. There was a dead end. No doors or anything.

"Where did they go?" Beast Boy, was freaked out. Then, he looked at the wall again. Something seemed to be coming through it. It wasn't a person... It looked like blood. The blood seeped through the wall making words. It said,'redrum'.

"What does a frigging drink have to do with anything!" He yelled at the wall. Then, he turned around and sat down. He looked up and screamed. His blood flew everywhere. But, that was his mistake... It wasn't a drink...

Meanwhile, the others were walking. Then, they came to a stop in the wall. But, in the middle oof the wall there was a door. It looked old and rusted. Its door knob had cob webs on it. At the top was a window. Raven, peeked through. Nothing but, fog showed through. Raven, opened the door to an empty room. As it seemed.

"Where do we go now, Raven? I'm not quite fond of this place. How do we get out?..." Starfire, was shivering fear.

"What do you think we're looking for now, Starfire? Along with trying to find Robin?" Raven, remarked.

"Speaking of finding people," Cyborg, spoke up,"Where's Beast Boy?" They all turned back and finally realized Beast Boy wasn't there.

"Beast Boy?..." Raven, whispered,"This better not be a trick."

"I don't think this is a trick." Cyborg, said firmly.

"Let's go back out and look for him." Raven, turned around and went back ttowards the door. But, it was gone. There was no way out of the room anymore. Raven's eye brows narrowed.

"There must be another way out of here. Let's keep walking." Raven, walked back the other way. The room seemed to be getting darker, and darker. They heard laughs coming from in front of them. Raven, readied her powers. The insane laughter, then stopped. Raven, calmed herself once more.

"Keep your eyes open." Raven, kept walking, but slower with more caution. Then, the room ended to a stop. In front of them... Was an elevator... _DO YOU HAVE FEAR YET?..._


	4. Dead Ends Part: 2

_4_

The elevator... They stared at it wanting to open it but, so unsure. There was so many what-ifs being passed around. Raven, took in a breath of courage and opened the door. It looked like a normal elevator inside. Raven, stepped in examining it before the others got in. Nothing was wrong with it. She gestured her hand telling the others it was safe. Before they stepped in the doors shut tight, with Raven inside. She banged on the doors.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she yelled and tried opening the doors. They wouldn't budge. So, she just quit. She stared at the floor waiting for the elevator to stop moving and to open. Then, words began seeping through the floor. It said,'lived'.

"Why do I keep seeing these things!" she put her hands on her head. Then, the elevator stopped. The doors opened slowly.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg were shocked by the doors locking Raven inside.

"We have to find her!" Starfire, yelled.

"I am not getting in that elevator!" he yelled back.

"But, friend Raven, disappeared.."

"Maybe we'll find her while we try to find a way out."

"But, there is no door here..."

"Then, we'll make one!" he aimed his sonic cannon at the wall and shot it. But, the concrete didn't break. So, he shot it again. Nothing.

" it!"

"Such fowl language..." Starfire, felt insulted.

Raven, looked into the room. It was completely black. No lights or windows. The elevator looked safer from her point of view.

"I think I'll stay in here..." More words seeped through the floor,'Backwards is the way...' then, blood seeped through crazily and was filling up to her knees. She ran out and the doors closed.

"What did it mean by backwards?... Wait a second... Lived.. Backwards is, devil! I have a very bad feeling about this..." she whispered. She walked further into the room. Then, she saw someone in the corner... She walked over to them quietly.

"H-hello?..." they turned around. It was Robin.

"Raven!"

"Robin, your alive?"

"Yah, but I feel strange..."

"What do you mean?..." she asked cautiously. He smiled evilily.

IT WAS SHORT, AND LEFT'CHA WITH A CLIFFY!YAYS!I LUV BEING EVIL!


	5. Backwards Words

_5_

The room had streams of silence running between Robin and Raven. Raven, dared not touch Robin, but couldn't resist.

"Robin?"she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Robin?"Sh said again as he turned his face around. "Hu!" she said as she quickly dropped her hand off his shoulder and backed away.

"What's the matter, Raven? Scared?" Robin's whole face was gone, only revealing muscle tissue and his skull.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" she yelled as she used her powers to throw Robin against the wall. He hit the wall and hit the ground hard with a ,'thump!'.

"R-Robin?..." Raven, asked as she cautiously tip-toed over to him. A stream of blood came out from his whole face and flowed all out onto the floor.

"Uch! Disgusting... And very unsanitary..." Raven, whispered to herself. Then, she noticed something black inside of his blood. It read the word she saw in the elevator,'lived' then, below it had the word,'devil'. Raven's eyes got big.

"Backwards, it means devil! This can't be happening! I have to find Starfire and Cyborg!" She ran over to the elevator and opened its doors.

"Its the only way out of here." she told herself. She pressed a button called,'B666'. "Now I really don't have a good feeling about this..." The elevator's doors shut and began going down...

Meanwhile...

Starfire, and Cyborg couldn't find a way out of the place. No doors... No exits... The room felt like it was getting darker and darker as they sat on the floor helplessly waiting... For what? Death maybe. Probably, are unless they somehow find a way out.

"This room has ever a most unplesant feeling, Cyborg..." Starfire, said.

"There's no way out!" Cyborg, yelled and punched the wall with his fist. Then, they both stood still as they felt the room shake a little. Then, it calmed back down.

"Phew..." Cyborg, felt relieved.

"I wish for that never to happen again..." Starfire, said. Then, a space between the walls started parting and a brick wall started coming in-between Starfire and Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Starfire, yelled, just as the wall completely seperated them.

"No! Star!" Cyborg, yelled. "Darn it! Why!" Then, a door apeared in front of Cyborg. Out of nowhere. He just stared at it.

"I'm gonna have to go somewhere..."he told himself. He got up and went into the door. On the other side, Starfire, spotted a small crawl space.

"I wish I didn't have to do such things, but I must..." Starfire, bent down and began going inside the crawl space.

Meanwhile...

The elevator finally came to a dead stop making Raven almost trip. The elevator's doors opened to a blood stained room, with only a small light dangling from the ceiling. Raven, gulped and stepped into the room. Just as she did the elevaor's doors shut tightly. As she looked down, the number ,'6' was written all over the floor, with red paint. The vibe of this room gave Raven a weird tingling feeling inside her. Something didn't feel right. As she walked further into the small room, she noticed a doll sitting against the wall. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"This looks just like the doll that girl had." She said as she began to examine it. On its forehead was the word ,'Live'. Raven, stared at it and had a flashback of the word she saw in the elevator, and what it said backwards. She stared at it and dropped it quickly. The word,'Evil' pondered around in her head over and over again. Was this whole thing fate? Or maybe destiny? Or was it just... Fear?...

**Plz, review. I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been very busy.**


	6. The Doll

_6_

As Raven backed away she ran into a wall. There was no way out. She clinched her fists tightly. Thinking about what might happen... And what's already happened. She watched the doll lay on the cold concrete floor. In a way it looked like it was staring at her. She realized what the word ,Live on the doll's fore head meant. All the words, on the elevator and on the walls. She looked around the room, and noticed the number six all around the room. 666? The only thing she knew is she didn't have a very good feeling about the room. Its blinding darkness, its cold concrete floor. As her mind circled around in her thoughts, the doll sat up.

"Help me..." Raven, heard the words and her eyes shot open in angst.

"Help me...!" the voice said again. She looked back over at the doll. It was still lying on the ground where she had left it. She shook her thoughts out of her head. This place, she thought, no it couldn't be... Haunted, could it? She thought over and over again. But, it kept clearing and she kept telling herself it was impossible. But, is it? Or does it have anything to do with the word, Haunted? Raven, looked around the room, trying to find the elevator. That's how she got there. How could it have disappeared? She walked over to the part of the walll that she came in from. No sign of the elevator. Its almost like... It was never even there in the first place. The number six was written in blood all over the room. She spread her finger tips over the wall like she was trying to find something. Then, all of a sudden she felt as if the room was growing smaller by the second. She turned and looked around the room. Everything seemed fine. Nothing out of the ordinary except for what was there before. Just as she was about to turn back around, she noticed the doll was gone. She turned around with her body pulsing with fear. The type of fear that makes your body grow warm inside, and stuns you so you can't move, and like when you feel that your going to die...

Raven, sighed trying to tell herself that all of this was some strange dream. Then, something just hit her head, but not outside of her body... It felt like a migrain getting worse by the second. Then, she kept having flashbacks of her dying in a cold chamber almost like a jail ceil. Then, next to her pale, dead body, laid a young girl spread out dead next to a word written out in blood. Then, the word,R.A.E.F bounced around in her mind over, over... And over again. Then, she felt her body grow blue until a tingly sensation went through her body, and she passed out onto the concrete...

Outside of the building, it grew dark, until the moon was the only light outside... Meanwhile, back inside Raven gained back her conciousness. Her eyes blinked a couple times before completely opening. Her body felt weak and her powers felt like they were dying out. Then, she heard a voice in the room. It was a bit raspy but, you could tell it was a little girl. Raven, stood up a bit wobbly at first. As she stood up she noticed the room was different... Way different... It had light pink walls and a frilly pink bed, and stuffed animals all over the shelves on the walls.

"You hurt Melissa..." A little girl appeared in front of her pointing to her hand. Raven, looked down and noticed the doll in her hand. Its head was missing. Then, she stared back at the little girl. It was the same girl that had died.

"You hurt my Melissa..." the little girl said. Then, without warning the light bulb busted and the little girl smirked at Raven.

"I loved Melissa..."

Raven, dropped the doll and ran, into an endless hallway of written words...

**Sry, I haven't updated in a long while I just couldn't find time to do it. Ne way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope its still suspenseful...**


End file.
